


what is with these crimes of treason

by silversilky



Series: TsuguSayoLisaYuki [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, four of them, mostly centered around afterglow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: "Tsugu, you stand accused of consorting with not one, but three members of our rival band. What do you have to say about it?"





	what is with these crimes of treason

With a _click_ , the darkness surrounding Tsugumi was blasted away by a bright light shining straight towards her. She squirmed in the hard metal folding chair she had been tied to.

  
"Tsugu~, do you know why we brought you here?" came a familiar voice from behind the light's source.

  
"Not really..." She shifted back and forth, not legitimately fearful of course, but confused as to why this entire setup had been necessary. What could Moca and the rest want to talk about that'd require a whole interrogation? Unless...

  
"Playing dumb will get you nowhere with Moca." Tsugumi could practically hear the grin on her friend's face. "Himari, tell her."

  
"Why me!?"

  
"You're the one who saw it, so you get to be the bad cop."

  
Himari whined back, surely with a pout on her face, "But I don't wanna be any kind of cop..."

  
A new voice, quickly recognized as Tomoe. "Guys, do we really have to bully Tsugu like this? And why do I have to hold the light?"

  
Ran's impatient voice cut in from the left. "Tsugu, you stand accused of... _consorting_ with not one, but three members of our rival band. What do you have to say about it?"

  
Tsugumi froze as sweat gathered on her palms. "I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

  
"But Tsugu, I saw you with Sayo and Lisa and Yukina just the other day, and it looked like a double date or..." Himari made a sound as she realized that she was talking, and clammed up.

  
"So what's it gonna be, Tsugu~."

  
"Tsugumi Hazawa." Tsugumi shuddered as Ran used her full name. "Did you or did you not go on a double date with Sayo and the two of them?"

  
Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw an opportunity. This was the chance she needed to get out of this situation without fully lying to her friends. "N... no. I didn't go on a double date with them."

  
But as she finished her sentence, her treacherous phone chimed from inside her pocket to let her know there had been new texts.

  
"Ahhh, what's this?" Tsugumi felt Moca's hand slip her phone out of her pocket, quickly tapping in the code to unlock it. Wait, how did she know Tsugumi's passcode, anyway?

  
The light from her phone lit up Moca's face, so they could all see as her expression turned from lazy amusement to pure shock. She looked at Tsugumi as if she was seeing her for the first time, the phone trembling slightly in her hand. "Tsugu.. you're..."

  
"What's going on?" Ran demanded. "Show us."

  
Abruptly, the lights in the room were turned back on, and Tomoe finally set down the heavy flashlight. Tsugumi winced and closed her eyes tight to let them adjust back, and as she did so the rest of Afterglow all gathered around Moca to see the messages.

 

* * *

 

**Lisa <3:** Tsuguuuu we all had a great time on our date the other day!!! Yukina has been talking about you a lot

  
**Lisa <3:** Or a lot by Yukina standards at least

  
**Lisa <3:** But just earlier today we talked about you and how we wanna dress you up in a Roselia outfit, and she got the same little warm smile she usually gets around cats and it was soooooo cute!!! you’ve GOTTA see it sometime

  
**Lisa <3:** Sayo's been talking about you a lot too but what else is new LOL

  
**Lisa <3:**  She is lost in Tsugu-land and it is cute as hell

  
**Lisa <3:** I know I say this a lot but I'm so glad that you had the idea to bring your relationship with Sayo and mine with Yukina together... I love you all lots ;;

  
**Lisa <3:** Anyway we've gotta schedule our next date ASAP!! Your Lisa needs more Tsugu time >:3c

 

* * *

 

The last text was followed by a stream of sparkling heart and kiss emojis.

  
The other members of Afterglow looked at the phone on the table as if it was a being from another planet. Then, collectively, they looked at Tsugumi the same way, and a chill went down her spine.

  
"You're really..." Ran seemed to be in denial. "You're dating _all of them?_ How the _f-_ "

  
Moca stumbled around drunkenly. "Tsugu is god... Moca goes to church now..."

  
Tomoe sat in a chair to the side, staring blankly at a random poster on the wall and muttering "-at least it's not Ako, at least it's not Ako-"

  
Silence from Himari. She seemed to be deep in thought, and eventually she looked at Tsugumi with a soft gaze. "Tsugu... do they make you happy?"

  
Did they? Sayo, outwardly cold and strict but so warm and kind in her own way, especially when the three of them were alone. Yukina, clumsy and awkward in her affection, but with so much love to give. And Lisa, such a shining burst of energy that kept the other three going no matter what.

  
"Yeah..." Tsugumi felt her face begin to burn up, and lowered her head as a smile fluttered onto her face. "They all make me so happy... Being with them makes me so happy." A memory floated to her mind of the four of them together on a couch in Lisa's room, cuddled together in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's warmth. "I love them all... a whole lot."

  
She looked up to see that Tomoe and Ran had snapped out of their initial reactions and were now smiling at her. Ran scratched the back of her head. "Well... you know, they are our rivals and all but... if they make you that happy, Tsugu, then... er... don't feel like we don't approve or anything like that..."

  
"What Ran means is that we're really happy for you, Tsugu." Tomoe reached out and ruffled Tsugumi's hair. "Maybe we could even make some kind of truce with Roselia... Of course, though, if any of them ever hurt you we'll break them in half."

  
Ran and Himari nodded at that with deadly serious expressions, and as Tsugumi looked at them gratefully with a blush still prominent on her face, she realized someone was missing.

  
Moca was standing at the back of the room, with Tsugumi's phone in her hand pointed straight at her. Had she... Tsugumi's eyes went wide. Had she filmed all of that?

  
"Hey! Moca!" Moca, who had apparently become the Antichrist at some point, giggled, and Tsugumi went to take the phone from her before realizing she was still tied to the chair. "Moca! Delete that!"

  
Her friend, perhaps former friend, rubbed her chin contemplatively. "Hmmmm, okay. But I already sent it to Lisa~."

 

* * *

 

**Lisa <3:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
**Lisa <3:** [attachment-realshit.jpg]

  
**Lisa <3:** [attachment-hearteyesmf.gif]

  
**tsugu:** hehe isnt our tsugu the adorablest~

  
**Lisa <3:** Moca!!!

  
**Lisa <3:** I owe you a great debt

  
**Lisa <3:** I showed it to Sayo and Yukina and we had to take a break from practice because they were too flustered and kept zoning out

 

* * *

 

Moca finished reading the messages out, and grinned. "Ohhh, Ran, did you hear that? We delayed their practice just by sending one video. Forget a truce, Tsugu could actually be Afterglow's secret weapon~."

  
Tsugumi groaned.


End file.
